


How May I Serve You?

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Apples, M/M, Nudity, Post-Case, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: When the team is overworked, burned out, and ready to blow, what will Hotch do?  Can Spencer keep Aaron for falling off the deep end?  Four cases in a row, out of state, plus one more right behind it, in town, would make even the best team crack.  Enough  is enough.





	How May I Serve You?

 

Aaron was done. He wasn’t finished with work, he was done. He had had enough. They had just finished the fourth case in a row. Three of which had been out of town. New Mexico, West Virginia, and Florida. Family annihilator, LDSK, and Child abduction. Then the straw that broke the unit chief’s back, a sadist who tortured gay and bisexual men, in Washington D.C. Cases were normally spaced out between teams, so that no team was burned out. It just seemed recently, with injuries on other teams, and an increase in cases, that the world was going to hell.

Jack was having difficulty staying with Jessica, because of Roy’s deteriorating condition. It was hard on him to watch his grandfather become so forgetful. Jessica was having trouble keeping an eye on Roy, working from home, and trying to keep Jack from feeling the pressure. Jack being the sensitive young man that he was, wanted to make things better for both Roy and Jessica, but there was little he could do, which left him frustrated. The longer he was there, without time to spend with his father, the worse he would be when he did get home. Thus adding to Hotch’s problems, stress, etc.

All of these things, were piled on the relatively new relationship that Aaron had started with Spencer. Spencer had just moved in with Aaron and Jack three months ago. They were still adjusting to living together, learning each other’s habits. Jack just got use to Spencer being there in the morning and not asking him any questions until after his first cup of coffee. Aaron finally stopped, stopping Jack from asking Spencer questions all the time, afraid that Jack might be bothering Spencer. Spencer learned that when Aaron grew quiet, it meant he was feeling neglected. The three men were working hard at becoming a family.

Now however; Aaron didn’t care. He stormed into Section Chief Cruz’s office. Cruz was on the phone, he held up one finger. Hotch had his hands on his hips as he paced back and forth waiting. Reid had seen Hotch head to the Section Chief’s office. He picked up his phone and made a call.

“Section Chief, Hotch looks like he’s about to blow. I believe that our team needs time off. I am calling in the IOU, that I have with you for the work, I did for the CIA. Give us a week off, please sir.”

“Done.”

While Aaron waited, Reid concluded his call, hung up and made another. Cruz put the receiver down.

“Agent Hotchner, is there something you need?”

“Yes, Sir. My team needs a minimum of a week off, and I won’t accept anything less. They have been overused, are on the cusp of burnout, and will not perform at a reasonable level without a leave.” His glare and Hotch stare firmly in place.

“Done. As of four pm today, your team is on stand down until one week from Monday. Today is Thursday. Tell the team thank you for the extra hard work. I know it has been above and beyond. We appreciate it.”

Cruz stood and shook Hotch’s hand. Hotch returned the handshake, a bit confused that he didn’t have to argue and fight for the time off. He left quickly, as to not look a gift horse in the mouth. When he returned to the bullpen, Spencer was hanging up the phone again. He called the team to the round table room.

“At four pm today, the team goes on stand down until a week from Monday. Enjoy the time off, no one takes any files home. You all deserve this time off, Cruz says you are to be thanked for your extra work, these last few weeks.” Hotch announced.

Everyone whooped it up. They finished their reports, in order to be out of there at four. Spencer was up in Hotch’s office at three thirty. He had all his work completed for an hour, and seemed to have a mischievous smile on his face during that time.

“Hotch,” He called, entering the office. “I have been ready to go. May, I leave now, go to the grocery, get some food in the house, and have dinner ready for you when you get home?”

“That would be great. We could do movie night or something. Go ahead, I will leave here at five thirty, no later. Cruz can review any reports, that I don’t.”

“I’ll see you, then.” Spencer smiled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron received a text, thirty minutes before leaving.

Dad, forgot soccer sleepover, will be at Billy’s house til Sunday. p/u five pm.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron sighed, but this would give him time to decompress. When he arrived home, there was a note on the door. He read it.

Aaron,  
Step in. Kick your shoes off, take jacket, tie, and belt off. Find a comfortable place on the pillows on the floor. Dinner is being served there. Don’t ask.  
Love,  
Spencer

He followed the directions. He reclined on the pillows. He found a glass of apple brandy sitting on the coffee table. He drank it while he waited. Spencer appeared, stood before him, in all his glory, holding a tray of golden delicious apples. Aaron looked up and down Spencer’s body. He let out a loud moan. The incredible man, his man, stood there, silently, like a piece of art. His hairless chest, the nipples perky waiting to be licked and nipped, Aaron felt himself harden. Spencer’s biceps flexed holding the tray. His abs hiding behind the apples, making Aaron hungry for his lover. Down to the V of his legs, drawing the chocolate eyes to that luscious, velvety cock, that Aaron hadn’t tasted in so long. It hung there waiting for Aaron to say something, do something, just above those lanky, lean, legs, that wrapped Aaron in love and passion. Aaron looked up at Spencer’s eyes, with a pleading, almost begging look.

Spencer simply said, “How may I serve you, sir?”


End file.
